Falling Blossoms CHapters 1-6
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: Mitzi and Mika are hardworking teacher and Nurse that are loved by the whole town but they're suffering from a disease that they've had since childhood.. Hope you will like this more chapters to come


The Falling Blossoms

Intro: Mitzi's a young woman with Leukemia along with her sister Mika who thinks she has it all wrapped around her fingers: Her job, house, car, until she meets the Handsome Naruto then her world is turned upside down..This is a story of how a person who has it all has their heart stolen by Mr. Right.

Chapter 1

Young Mitzi wakes up from a sleepless night to get ready for work. Mika: Sis what's wrong? Mitzi: Nothing just really tired today..Mika: Ohh Mitzi you work so hard at that hospital I hope that they appreciate you! Mitzi: Well Tsunade does but I'm not sure about anyone else. Mika: Well hang in there sis okay? Sakura: I will miss I teach History at the high school..Mika: Hey! I'm not a boring teacher am I? Mitzi: I don't think you are Mika! In fact I think you're a great teacher! Mika: Thanks sis! They both leave for their jobs unaware that they're being watched. Sasuke: hey where did those two come from? Naruto: I don't know but they sure are pretty! Sasuke: Yes they are! Kakashi: What are you two starring at? Naruto: Those two girls over there! Kakashi: Oh that's Mitzi and Mika! Sasuke: How do you know them? Kakashi: Um well Mika is a history teacher at Konoha High and Mitzi is a nurse at the hospital. Naruto: Okay brother so do you know them well or no? Kakashi: I kind of know them but very well because I get really nervous when I try to talk to Mitzi. Naruto: Because she's so pretty? Kakashi: Yes she is Sasuke: So is her sister! Kakashi: Yes true Mika is pretty too. Naruto: Well then thanks for the information Kakashi! Kakashi: No problem guys..walks away thinking: Ohh Mitzi I would love to make you mine..then bumps into someone. Mitzi: Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention. Kakashi blushing: It's fine I wasn't paying any attention either to tell the truth..Mitzi: He he by the way you're very cute even when you're blushing.. walks away going inside the hospital. Tsunade: Good Morning Mitzi! Mitzi: Good morning Tsunade how are you? Tsunade: I'm fine but I can tell that Kakashi really likes you..Mitzi: He does? Tsunade: Oh get your mind out of the gutter! Let's get to work and check on the patients. They go in the elevator to the second floor when someone on the speakers calls a Code Blue..Mitzi: Oh boy who could it be now! Tsunade: I don't know but let's go see what's going on shall we? They go back to the first floor to see what's going on and see an older gentleman laying on the floor as one of the medics tries to heal him. Tsunade: Any luck you guys? Medic: No Dr. Tsunade we can't seen to heal him...Mitzi: oh no this is sad..Medic: Yes Mitzi it really is..Then Kakashi walks into the lobby to check on all the commotion that's going on: What's going on? Mitzi blushing: Um uh this older man collapsed and we were trying to heal him but it was no use..Kakashi: Ohh I'm so sorry to hear that Mitzi..Mitzi: Yea well thanks for coming Kakashi. Kakashi: Oh um you're welcome..walks away as his two brothers Naruto and Sasuke approach him asking what happened then Naruto sees Mitzi standing in the lobby looking sad..Naruto: What's wrong? Mitzi: We lost a patient we weren't able to heal him in time..Naruto: Oh sorry to hear that. Mitzi: It's fine anyways I have to get going now so have a good one. Naruto: Yea you too! Mitzi leaves thinking: Wow he's handsome but so is his brother Kakashi. Tsunade: Hey! May I talk to you for a minute you guys? Naruto: Um what about? Tsunade: Well I was wondering if you can do something for me? Kakashi: What is it that you want us to do? Tsunade: Look after Mika and her sister Mitzi. Sasuke: Why? Tsunade: Because I said so that's why! Naruto: Well is there a particular reason or no? Tsunade: Yes there is a reason that is they're both really fragile...Kakashi: What do you mean by fragile? Then suddenly Iruka and Gai walk in with Mika passed out into the lobby..Tsunade: What happened?! Iruka: We don't know she was in her classroom teaching then she just fell to the floor. Tsunade: Okay let's get her into the ER right away..And not even five minutes later the medics are rushing Mitzi to the ER also..Kakashi: What's going on?! Tsuande: I will tell you after I get them stable okay? Kakashi: Okay Tsunade.. Tsunade rushes into the emergency room to attend to the sisters thinking: Ohh sweethearts you girls have been so healthy til this happened..The medics got them to wake up as Tsunade comes to talk to them. Mika & Mitzi: What happened? Tsunade: You had an episode girls..Mitzi: Oh no! we haven't had that in a really long time Tsuande! Tsunade: I know you girls haven't and that really worries me..As the medics take some blood from them and rush the samples to the lab..Kokai: What's going on? Medic: The sisters had an episode and it was really bad..Kokai: Oh no Keira: What's wrong dear? Kokai: Mika and Mitzi had an episode...Keira: Oh no they haven't had one in a really long time! Kokai: I know it's been several years! Keira: Yes it has been wonder what's going on..Kokai checks the samples and when he looks at them under the microscope he notices that their leukemia has progressed..what it is Kokai? Kokai about to cry: Their leukemia's spreading..Keira: Oh no...hugs Kokai really tight as they both cry..

Chapter 2

Tsunade walks into the lab to see Kokai and Keira crying really hard..Tsuande: What's the matter? Did you guys find out anything? Kokai wiping his tears: Yes we did find something Tsunade..Keira: Their Leukemia has spread..Tsunade: Ohh no this is awful! Kokai: Yes it is Tsunade so what do you suggest for their treatment? Tsunade: I don't know Kokai but I know one thing...Kokai: What's that? Tsunade: With how healthy they both are I have a feeling they're gonna beat this...Keira: I think so too! We can't lose hope guys! Tsunade: No we can't and I'll be back I'm gonna go check on them..Kokai: Okay see you later. Tsunade goes back to the emergency room to check on Mika and Mitzi. When she walks in she sees Iruka and Gai talking to them..Iruka: Hey Tsunade how are you? Tsunade: I'm doing okay how about you guys? Gai: We're fine just worried about these two. Iruka whispers to Tsunade: How's their Leukemia looking? Tsunade trying not to cry whispers: It has spread but we don't know how bad..Iruka: Ohh dear..why them? I've known them all their lives and I never thought this would ever spread til they're much older..Tsunade: I know and unfortunately it has Iruka. Mitzi: Why are Mika and I in the hospital? Iruka: You guys passed out Mitzi. Mika: We did? Oh no..Then Sasuke along with Naruto walked in to be nosey. Naruto: What's going on? Iruka: They passed out Naruto and not sure what's going on. Naruto: Oh okay we were just checking that's all. Iruka thinking: Sure you idiots! You guys don't care about anything but yourselves. Tsunade walks in to talk to the girls and sees Naruto and Sasuke: What are you guys doing here? Naruto: Well we came to see what was going on that's all! Tsunade: Okay nosies there's nothing for you to know or see here so you can leave now. Naruto looking at Mitzi: Okay let's go Sasuke! They leave the hospital feeling clueless. Tsunade: Are you girls okay? Mitzi: Yes I'm okay just feeling kind of sick that's all..Mika: I am too..Tsunade: You feel sick? Girls: Yes we do. Mitzi: We think our disease is spreading or has spread. Tsunade: Well girls it has spread but only a little bit that we know of. Mika: We kind of knew it but thanks for telling us. Mitzi: So what's the next step to fighting this? Tsunade: Chemo therapy girls..Mika: Who's gonna look after us? Mitzi: We'll look after each other! We already have been all this time and Iruka's been helping us too. Tsunade: Iruka's been helping you girls? Mitzi: Yes he has and he always makes sure that we're taking our medications and stuff. Tsunade: Well I didn't know that it's just that I had asked the three boys to help you girls out. Mika: Um we don't want anyone else knowing that we're sick Tsunade. Mitzi: We don't want to put any burden on anyone and so far we've been doing good with having Iruka around taking care of us. Tsunade: Okay girls I'll respect your wishes okay? Mitzi and Mika: Thank you Tsunade! Tsunade: You're welcome young ladies..walks away. Medic: Okay Mitzi and Mika! You girls are being released to Iruka so we will be bringing your medications out shortly. Mitzi: Thanks you guys! Medic: No problem Mitzi and Mika. A few minutes later the medic comes out with their medications and they leave to go home. Then Naruto and his two brothers see the girls and Iruka leaving wondering why they have big bags of stuff with them..Kakashi: I wonder what's with the big bags? Sasuke: I wonder too Naruto: I think something is going on with those two sisters but not sure what it is...The young working ladies arrrive home with Iruka and their bags of medicine in tow. Mitzi: Well least we have our supply now..Iruka: Yes thank goodness! Mika: Do we have to get hooked up to the bag now? Iruka: Yes you do..He hooks both girls to their bags and pours the medication in after putting the needle in their arms. Mitzi: This is hurting more and more lately..Mika: Yes it is sis. Iruka: Ohh sweethearts I'm so sorry you have to go through all this! Mitzi: You and Tsunade are the ones who have been here for us through this whole thing and we appreciate it very much! Iruka: I'm happy to be helping you girls. Two hours later Iruka helps the girls to their beds and lets them rest. Iruka goes to the living room just as Kakashi knocks on the door and Iruka goes to answer it..opens the door..Iruka: Kakashi what are you doing here? Kakashi: I came by to see if you needed a hand with the girls since you kind of have your hands full. Iruka: I've been doing okay by myself but if I need some help I will most certainly let you know okay? Kakashi: Okay as Mitzi walks out of her room rushing to the bathroom then comes out crying..Iruka: Are you alright Mitzi? Mitzi crying: I'm just sore I'm going back to bed now. Then Mika goes rushing to the bathroom and comes out crying..Iruka: Are you alright? Mika: Just really sore Iruka..goes back to bed..Kakashi: What's wrong with them? Iruka: What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room or be told to anyone else understood?! Kakashi: Yes I understand I will not tell a soul! Iruka: Okay and also don't even tell Sasuke & Naruto you understand?! Kakashi: Yes I understand Sensei Iruka: Because they do not need to know any of this unless one of them ends up together with one of them but I won't let that happen. Mika: Why are we sick Mitzi? Mitzi: I don't know Mika I wish we weren't but we are...Mika: What about our jobs? Can't we continue working? Mitzi: We'll have to talk to Iruka about that along with tsunade. Mika: I know and you know? Iruka is very handsome man. Mitzi: Uhh yes he is and why are you saying that Mika? Mika: Because I am and also I think he's cute anyways he he he Mitzi: Oh boy Mika! Mika: Well you like Kakashi he he Mitzi whispers: No one is to know that! Mika: I know I'm just playing geez! but then Sasuke's a hottie..Mitzi: I'm afraid to fall in love Mika..because of being so sick. Mika: I am afraid too Mitzi and I don't want to break anyone's heart..Mitzi: I don't either..I'd just cause alot of hurt...Iruka walks Kakashi to the door thanking him for coming by and then Iruka tells him what they're sick with. Kakashi: Ohh noo why leukemia? Iruka: I don't know Kakashi but they are and to tell you the truth I'm gonna need help with taking care of them. Kakashi: I'll help you Iruka Iruka: thank you Kakashi..then out of no where they kiss each other on the lips. Kakashi: Wow..Iruka: Yea wow..they kiss each other again as their tongues go into each others mouths moaning...Kakashi: Are you gonna be okay being by yourself? Iruka: Yea I'll be okay I've been sleeping alone for a long time now so I'm kind of used to it..Kakashi: Okay well have a good night..Iruka: You too Kakashi closes the door then goes to bed after turning off all the lights and locking up the doors and the windows. Kakashi arrives home and when he walks in he sees Naruto and Sasuke asleep on the couch then wakes them up to go to bed and Kakashi goes to sleep as well as everyone turns in for the night.

Chapter 3

The next day Mitzi and Mika wake up not feeling so good and decide to take the day off as instructed by Tsunade. Iruka: Least I can keep an eye on you two since you're gonna be home today. Mika: Yea true Mitzi: True and we appreciate you so much Sensei Iruka more than you know! Mika: Yes we do! and we start on the chemo tomorrow sis..Mitzi: I know we do sis..Are you gonna have someone to help you out with us? Iruka: Yes I am I asked Kakashi to help me out. Mitzi: Good as she blushes..then they hear a knock on the door..Mika: please don't let anyone see us like this Iruka please...Mitzi: yes please Iruka..Iruka: Okay girls I'll go answer the door..when he opens the door Kakashi's standing there along with his two brothers Sasuke and Naruto..Iruka: Okay! What are you doing here Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto: We're concerned about Mika and Mitzi..Iruka: Yea sure you are and they don't want any visitors right now guys sorry..Sasuke: Are you serious? Iruka: Yes I am you guys..Mika and Mitzi: Please you guys we don't want visitors! Naruto: Please can we see you? Mitzi: We already told you we don't want any visitors! Mika: Please you guys...Sasuke: Okay we'll leave Mika but we do want to see you guys okay? Mitzi: I guess..Naruto and Sasuke leave to go home feeling sad but happy that they heard the girls voices...Kakashi walks inside the house with Iruka and when he sees Mitzi and Mika he tries not to cry..Mitzi: I know we don't look good but there's not much we can do..Mika: Nope there's not so we apologize for the way we look. Iruka: To me you two are my beautiful girls Kakashi: You girls are still beautiful no matter how you look! Mitzi blushing: Thanks for that Mika: Yea thank you. Kakashi: You're welcome girls...then starts to feel really sad..Iruka: I know it's really hard to see them like this...Kakashi: It really is and they don't deserve this to happen to them! Iruka: No they don't but it is! and I've been here with them to help them get through this and beat it! Kakashi: I know you have and I'm sure they are very greatful for that! Mitzi: We are very greatful Kakashi..takes off her wig..Kakashi: Ohh Mitzi this is taking a toll on you girls! Mika takes her wig off: Yes it is but what can we do? We're fighting it the best we can! Naruto and Sasuke some how find a way to peek in the window and see both of the girls without any hair and try not to cry..Sasuke: Why them? Naruto: I don't know...but let's get home before someone sees us. They leave without anyone seeing them and make it back home safely. Sasuke: I wish I could take care of Mika myself...Naruto: I wish I could take care of Mitzi myself...as tears fall from their eyes. Kakashi: I know you girls are fighters and when we take you to go see Tsunade tomorrow hopefully there's some good news for once. Mitzi: I hope so..Mika: We're tired of hearing about all the bad stuff. Iruka: I know you girls are and even if you two are adults I'm here to take care of you..Girls: We know Iruka! throughout the day the girls continue to get sick as Iruka and Kakashi take care of them and be there for them as they fight their leukemia..then the girls go to sleep for the night after a long day of being sick..Iruka: Poor things Kakashi: I know this is sad to see them like this it just breaks my heart. Iruka: Yes it breaks my heart too..The next day they take them to go see Tsunade and once again they have lab work done.. Kokai checks the samples and tries not to cry..Keira: What's wrong? Kokai: These sisters need a miracle Keira...it's gotten worse. Keira: Ohh no...they're too young to be going through this! Kokai: I know honey...Tsunade: Is there any hope for them? Kokai: We'll have to wait and see Tsunade when they come back for their next visit. Then two months later when they came back for their visit with Tsunade they gave samples again..Kokai checks them again..but uses another machine. Tsunade: Kokai what are you doing? Kokai: I'm trying something with their samples..Tsunade: Okay then let me know when you have the results. Mitzi: What's going on Tsunade? Tsunade: Not sure sweetie but we will see what the test results say for you guys okay? Mika: Okay Tsunade..I'm scared you guys..Mitzi: So am I sis..Kokai gives the results to Tsunade with the look of sadness on his face..Tsunade: Okay girls are you ready to hear the news? Mitzi and Mika: Yes we're ready Tsunade..Tsunade: The cancer is spreading rapidly...Mitzi: No wonder we've been so sick Mika.. Mika: Yea..Iruka crying: Are you sure that's right Tsunade? Tsunade crying: Yes I'm sure Iruka I'm so sorry you guys! walks off crying. Kakashi: No this isn't right! Iruka: No it's not right! GIrls: What are you guys talking about? Iruka: Let's go home and talk about this okay instead of here where other people can hear. Mitzi and Mika: Okay let's go..As they all walk home Naruto and Sasuke approach them..Iruka: what do you guys want? Naruto: We want to help you guys..I mean you two look so exhausted and tired Sasuke: So we want to help you guys out that way you can get some much needed rest. Iruka: Thank you Sasuke and well Naruto for the offer.. Kakashi: Yes thank you for asking you guys..Then Mitzi and Mika fall on the snow..Are you okay?! Mitzi: Yea we're okay but we can't get up though..Naruto: We'll help you..The brothers carry them home along with Kakashi and Iruka walking behind them.

Chapter 4

When they reach the house Sasuke and Naruto carry the girls inside and sit them on the couch. Iruka: Thanks you guys! Kakashi: You guys were a big help just now. Sasuke: No problem you guys and get some rest. Iruka: We will you guys don't worry..Naruto: Okay Sensei let's go get some pizza! Sasuke: Yes let's go get some! They go to pick some pizza and bring it over to the girls house so they can all eat. Mitzi: Thank you for the pizza you guys..Naruto: You're welcome you guys. Sasuke: We worry about all of you..Kakashi: I know you do but we're okay you guys so no need to worry...Naruto: We'll be back tomorrow so get some rest Sensei Iruka and brother! Kakashi: Okay you guys geez! Mitzi and Mika stand up and slowly walk to their bedroom by hanging on to the wall unaware that Naruto and Sasuke are behind them so they won't fall..They walk them into their bedroom and are overwhelmed by all the machines that they have...Naruto: This room looks like a hospital! Sasuke: Yes it does look like one brother but why? Mitzi: Because Mika and I are very sick you guys..Sasuke: What do you mean? Mika: Mitzi and I have a cancer called leukemia and we've had since we were kids...Sasuke and Naruto start to cry...Mitzi: You guys don't need to be sad..we're still here! Mika: Yes we are so no more being sad..and so be happy you two Sasuke: It's gonna be hard but okay. Naruto: Yes it will be hard so we'll try though. Mitzi: Okay..Mika: Okay guys. Iruka: Naruto and Sasuke? May I talk to you for a minute? Naruto: Sure Sensei what is it? Iruka: There's something that they left out you guys about their cancer..Sasuke: What about it? Kakashi trying not to cry: It's spreading you guys and we're not sure how bad yet. Naruto: Are you guys serious? Iruka: Yes we are you guys..Unfortunately but I think this is why they don't want to break anyone's heart..Kakashi: Because they're sick? Iruka: Yes. Sasuke: Mika's a wonderful teacher at Konoha! Naruto: And Mitzi's a nurse at the hospital..Kakashi: I know she is but the thing is the illness they have is taking a toll on them. Then suddenly Mika and Mitzi scream for Iruka to come to their bedroom..Iruka: Let me go see what's going on you guys I will be right back..Iruka walks into their room and sees the girls curled up in their beds crying...What's the matter?! Mika: We're scared...Mitzi: Yes we are scared...Iruka hugs the both of them crying. Mitzi and Mika: We love you guys so much Iruka! Iruka: We love you girls too..Kakashi walks in: What's the matter? Iruka: They're scared really scared. K..akashi: Ohh girls I am so sorry..all we can hope for is a miracle for you girls. Mika: That would be nice. Mitzi: Sure would. Naruto: I wish they weren't sick Sasuke..I really care about Mitzi..Sasuke: I care about Mika..They leave to go home feeling sad along with hoping for a mircle that the girls will beat their illness. As Mitzi and Mika finally go to sleep Iruka and Kakashi stay with them worrying about them..Kakashi: I can't imagine our life without Mitzi and Mika..they're our girls..Iruka: I know they are and I feel the same way too...then suddenly he hears Mika whispering: Iruka...I'd love to be your girl..as Iruka's face turns red with him thinking: Is she saying this for real? Or is this just a dream? He wakes up from sleeping...Iruka: babe? I had the weirdest dream..Kakashi: Really? What was it about? Iruka: It was about Mika saying that she'd love to be my girl?! But why would I dream about that when I'm with you? Kakashi: I had the same dream babe with Mitzi saying the same thing it doesn't make any sense..Iruka: No it doesn't but I know one thing those two really do need to hear some good news for a change..Kakashi: Yes they do honey..They go back to sleep. Mitzi: Mika? Are you awake sis? Mika: Yes I'm awake what's the matter? Mitzi: I would love to fall in love but I know that I can't because of my illness..Mika: Yea unfortunately it's the way that it is..Mitzi: I know but still Mika: Yea well we both promised ourselves that we wouldn't because we don't want to break anyone's hearts. Mitzi: We sure did promise ourselves and we've held on to it for this long Mika! Gosh my head itches..Mika: So does mine wonder why? Then yells for Iruka..Iruka: Oh dear let me go check on them..Kakashi: Okay sweetie hope everything is okay..Iruka: Yea me too. He walks to Mika and Mitzi's bedroom then opens the door to turn on the light and sees them scratching their heads..GIrls! what are you doing?! Mitzi: Our heads itch Iruka..Mika: Yea and we have no idea why..Iruka walks over to them and looks at their heads to seeing hair growing back...Are you alright? Iruka: GIrls your hair's growing back that's why your heads itch..Mitzi and Mika smile: Really?! Iruka smiles: Yes really! Mika gives Iruka a hug saying: What does this mean? Iruka: I don't know but you girls do see Tsunade tomorrow so we'll see okay? Mika: Okay good night Iruka love you...Mitzi: Goodnight Iruka! Goodnight Kakashi! Love you guys! The girls go back to sleep as Iruka closes the door walking back to his bedroom to tell Kakashi the news..Kakashi: What's going on? What's wrong honey?! Iruka: Their hair's growing back honey..that's why their heads are itching..Kakashi: Are you serious?! Iruka: Yes I am love and I don't know if it's good news or what but we'll find out from Tsunade. Kakashi: Yes we will honey let's get some rest dear.. Iruka: Okay love.. the both of them fall asleep..Naruto's laying in his bed unable to sleep and Sasuke comes into his bedroom saying that he's not able to sleep either so he lays down on Naruto's bed next to him. Naruto: Why can't we sleep? Sasuke: I don't know but your room is cooler than mine is! Naruto: What you're hot in your room? Sasuke: Yes it's hot in there! haven't you noticed?! Naruto: Well yea and I do worry about you being too hot in there..Sasuke: I'll just go and get a fan then I'll be good. Naruto: Oh really? Sasuke: Yes really! Well besides being worried about Mika and Mitzi..Naruto: Yea I'm worried about them too...they both fall asleep. The next day Mika and Mitzi put on their wigs for their doctor's appointment as Iruka and Kakashi go with them..to see if anything's changed at all. When they arrived the girls went to lab to get their blood drawn then they came out into the lobby to sit with Iruka and Kakashi. Keira takes the samples to Kokai so he can check them and when he does his face grows sad...what's wrong honey? Kokai: Those two girls don't have much time left..Keira: What?! what are you talking about?! Kokai: Look at the samples Keira! Keira looks at the samples realizing that he's right as tears fall down her face. Angel: The poor girls..why do they have to go through with this? ?: Because their grandmother had it. Angel: I know but they're too young for this! ?: I know they are and I can tell that those two men who have been taking care of them are in love with those girls..Angel: What? Um what about the two young guys? ?: Those two young guys Naruto and Sasuke don't truly love them! Angel: The girls don't want to fall in love because they don't want to break any guys heart..?: I know and once the miracle happens then we can get the ball rolling for these two girls to fall in love with those two men. Angel: Yes and I think they make cute couples! ?: Yes they do..So shall we get to work on this then? Angel: Yes we can...

Chapter 5

Tsunade comes out to the lobby to bring the tragic news...Iruka: Why do you look so sad Tsunade? Tsunade trying not to cry: Because they don't have much time left...Kakashi with tears falling from his eyes: What? Tsunade: They don't have much time the cancer is spreading very rapid and for these girls to live its gonna take a miracle. Iruka: We want them to live Tsunade! Kakashi: Yes we do! They're too young to be suffering like this! Iruka: They don't deserve this! Tsunade thinking: Wow they really care for Mika and Mitzi very much..as if they're in love with them or something! Mika: Tsunade? Tsunade: yes Mika? Mika: I want to live Tsunade! I want to be in love and spend the rest of my life with him! Mitzi: I want to live too! For the same reasons that Mika said. Tsunade: Ohh sweethearts! I know that you want to live and be happy but unfortunately it's gonna take a miracle for that to happen...Mitzi: Well we've been praying for that to happen for us..as both girls begin to cry really hard. Iruka: Let's go home girls..Mika: Okay let's go Mitzi...Mitzi: I'm coming as Kakashi walks by her side as they all walk back home from hearing the horribly bad news. Mika: Ohh baby don't cry...Iruka: Can't help it Mika..wait what did you say?! Mika: I called you baby..Iruka: Um Mika you have to understand that I'm Mika: I can't help what I feel in my heart Iruka! Mitzi: I feel the same way about you Kakashi..Kakashi: What? Mitzi but Iruka and I are together we love each other. Mitzi with tears in her eyes: I can't help what I feel Kakashi! runs to her room crying as Mika does the same thing. Iruka: Ohh honey what are we gonna do? Kakashi: I don't know baby I mean they're like our daughters for crying out loud. Iruka: I know honey and it's always been like that. Meanwhile in Mika and Mitzi's bedroom both girls are crying really hard and feeling very heartbroken..Mitzi crying: Why don't they love us the way we love them? Mika: I don't know but maybe we're not meant to be with them..maybe we're meant to be with Sasuke and Naruto...Mitzi: You think so? Mika: I don't know I'm just guessing. Angel: How could this of happened?! Those guys broke their hearts! ?: I don't know I thought they all belonged together..Angel: It's sad just sad..?: I know it really is and now I'm not so sure about the miracle happening for them either..Angel crying: I'm having doubts too but those girls don't deserve this at all! ? crying: No they don't they really don't. Sasuke and Naruto sitting in their living room thinking about Mitzi and Mika as tears fall from their eyes...Naruto: Dammit! Why Mitzi! Why Mika! Sasuke: I don't know but I'll tell you one thing I sure do love Mika very much...Naruto: And I love Mitzi with all my heart..Later that evening after having dinner Mika and Mitzi sneak out of the house to go over to see Sasuke and Naruto without Iruka and Kakashi knowing..Then Naruto hears a knock at their door...Sasuke: Who could this be? Naruto: I don't know Sasuke but let's go check shall we? They open the door and see the girls standing there on the porch crying really hard..Naruto: Mitzi? what's wrong? Mitzi: We wanted to see you guys since Iruka and Kakashi don't want anything to do with us anymore! Mika: They sure don't! Sasuke: Mika come inside you guys before you catch a cold..They girls enter the house with the guys escorting them to the couch to sit. Mitzi: I'm sorry for coming over like this Naruto I didn't know what else to do..Naruto: It's okay you're safe now..Sasuke: I say the same to you Mika..as the girls take off their wigs the guys notice that they're hair is truly growing back..Mitzi: What's wrong Naruto? Naruto: Um your hair's growing back I don't think you need to wear the wig anymore...Mitzi goes to look in the mirror as Mika does the same and they see that they have hair on their heads that's growing back. Mitzi: ohh Naruto you're right! Mika: Yes you guys are right! Wow I never thought we would ever see our hair again sis! Mitzi: Same with me sis. The girls decide to stay the night at Sasuke and Naruto's house for the night while Iruka and Kakashi sit their on the couch in the living room thinking about nothing but themselves...then when they went to bed they decided not to open the girls bedroom door as both of them are feeling guilty..The next day Naruto and Sasuke take Mika and Mitzi to see Lady Tsunade for their appointment. When they arrive Tsunade notices that they're not wearing their wigs and sees hair on both their heads thinking: Oh my gosh they're hair's growing back how can this be? and they have Naruto and Sasuke with them?! Oh damn you Iruka and Kakashi! Mitzi: Hi Lady Tsunade we're here for our check up! Tsunade smiling: Okay girls let's go see what's going on..Naruto and Sasuke you guys can come with them if you like...Both guys go with them to the exam room. Tsunade has the girls do lab work again and wait for the results from Kokai..Kiera brings the samples to him and they both look to see what's going and notice something odd..Kiera: Um do you see what I'm seeing honey?! Kokai: Yes I am how did the cancer shrink so much? I mean in a matter of days? Kiera: I don't know but then she looks again um we need them to have a CT scan done to confirm our findings..Kokai: Yes I will go tell Tsunade right now..Kokai goes to tell Tsunade then sees the girls without their wigs on but their natural color hair growing back...thinking: ohh bless you girls you've been through so much since you were babies and I don't want you sisters to pass away..

Chapter 6

Three months pass and Mika and Mitzi both died of the leukemia leaving Naruto and Sasuke beyond heartbroken along with Iruka and Kakashi also heartbroken. Sasuke: Why them? We loved them so much! Naruto: Yes we sure did and I'd do anything to have Mitzi back...Sasuke: same with me I want my Mika...Mitzi and Mika: Please we didn't want to leave them! we love them so much! Angel: You what?! Mika: You heard us we want to go back and be with Sasuke and Naruto! Angel: it's not that simple you guys...Mitzi: What are you talking about not that simple?! We love those guys! ?: Do you truly love Naruto Mitzi? Mitzi crying: Yes I love him more than anything i want to spend my life with him..What about you Mika? Do you truly love Sasuke? Mika: Yes I truly love Sasuke he's my everything! I want to go back to him...?: Okay Mitzi and Mika but we're sending you back with different bodies since well you know..Mitzi: We understand...Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke are sitting at home in despair wishing mitzi and mika were with them...Naruto: I miss her so much it's like I can feel her with me Sasuke..Sasuke: I know what you mean I can feel Mika with me I loved her so much heck I still love her! Naruto: I love Mitzi so much! As they both cry really hard. Now to Iruka and Kakashi who are at home packing the girls things wondering why there wasn't a miracle for them as they hold each other crying..Iruka: We should've told them the truth honey! Kakashi crying: I know but it was too late it wouldn't of mattered anyways...Iruka: True but still they were like daughters to us! and they fell in love with us Kakashi! and we turned them away! Kakashi: We had to Iruka love! Iruka: I know but it just hurts so badd...Kakashi thinking: Yes it does hurt...Mitzi and Mika looking at them thinking: Yes you guys turned us away and the pain you caused us! Angel: I'm so sorry you had to face that Mitzi and Mika..Mitzi: We kind of knew but now all we care about is going back to earth to be with our loves! Mika: Yes with our loves! Angel: I think they're ready to go back..?: Just remember you two you're gonna be different set of sisters when you return back..Mitzi: Okay Mika: Okay we understand thank you so much for this...Angel crying: You're welcome sweethearts...?: Yes you're welcome you both deserve another chance. They send their souls back to earth and they both wake up in Konoha Hospital with serious injuries with Naruto and Sasuke worried about them..Tsunade: You're gonna be alright girls don't worry..Kokai: Yes you both are going to be just fine...walks away smiling. Then Iruka and Kakashi come into the room..Tsunade: Okay you guys they're fine no need to worry okay? Iruka: Oh thank goodness! Kakashi: Yes baby thank goodness...Tsunade: let it go you guys it's not Mitzi and Mika...Naruto: Why do you say that? Tsunade: Because they're not them! Sasuke: You don't know that! as tears fall from his eyes..Tsunade walks away and the two girls wake up to see Naruto and Sasuke beside them..Mitza: Hi...Miko: Hi...Sasuke crying: Hey there you're awake..Miko: Yes I am thinking: Ohh Sasuke I'm so happy to be back with you...Mitza looking at Naruto thinking the same thing..Naruto: Hi there how are you feeling? Mitza: Feeling okay just really sore that's all. Naruto: Don't worry I'm gonna take care of you okay? Mitza smiles: Okay. Sasuke: You don't have to worry about anything okay? I'm gonna take care you sweetie okay? Miko: Okay. Meanwhile Iruka and Kakashi are talking to each other in the waiting room feeling overwhelmed. Iruka: Gosh they remind me so much of Mitzi and Mika babe..Kakashi: They remind me of them too honey..just that what Tsunade said was not Iruka: right? Kakashi: Yes not right love it kind of irritated me but who are we to say right? Iruka: Right dear let's go tell Sasuke and Naruto that we're going home..Kakashi: Okay honey. They say their goodbyes to Sasuke and Naruto then leave to go home from the hospital...Tsunade walks into the girls hospital room telling them that they're going to be released in the morning. Miko: Oh good so happy to hear that. Mitza: Me too! Tsunade: Now get some rest and I need to talk to you and Naruto please. Sasuke: Okay Tsunade..They go into her office to talk and as they sit down Tsunade starts to talk..: Okay you guys It's been a long night and hectic one at that but what I am wanting to talk to you about is why you guys have this Idea in your heads that you think those two girls are Mika and Mitzi?! Naruto: It's just a feeling we have I mean for crying out loud they remind us of them! Sasuke: Yes they do! Tsunade: It's not them you guys whether you want to accept it or not! Naruto: Why do you keep telling us that?! Tsunade: Because it's the truth! So get that idea out of your heads now! Sasuke: Even Kakashi and Iruka were thinking the same thing we were! Tsunade: I told them to just snap out of it and let it go! And that is what you two need to do! Angel: She doesn't know true love! ?: Well no she doesn't but in some ways she's right but then also she's wrong..Angel: In terms of what? ?: She doesn't realize that those two young girls are really Mika and Mitzi..Angel: Well no she doesn't but it will come to her eventually. ?: Yes it will and I could just zap those two men who took care of them! Angel: I would love to do that too don't worry we both know that they're feeling alot of guilt..?: Hmm yes they are and as well they should! Naruto and Sasuke get up from the chairs and walk out of her office in tears leaving the hospital..Naruto: She doesn't know shit! Sasuke: No she doesn't! I know that's my Mika! I feel it in my bones..Naruto: And I know that's my Mitzi! dammit I feel it so strongly! As Mitza and Miko fall alseep for the night they long for Naruto and Sasuke..Miko: Sis? Mitza: Yes Mika? Miko: Why is that lady so mean Mitzi? I don't understand why she like that...Mitzi: Who knows anyways let's go to sleep Mika..Mika: Okay..Tsunade stands in the doorway listened to the whole conversation with tears rolling down her face thinking: Oh my gosh can't be...


End file.
